Kylstar
| weaknesses = | equipment = | first = c21 | voice = }} Kylstar, also known as "First Leader", is an alien commander determined to free his people from slavery. Physical appearance Kylstar is a gargantuan extraterrestrial composed of a blue, crystalline-like substance. His exterior resembles that of a muscular humanoid with a plethora of sharp blades (made of the same material as the rest of his body) protruding from his back. His face contains two pairs of shorter crystals – one pair on the sides of his jaw and another beneath his eyes – that also extend outward. Kylstar's crystalline structure appears capable of reflecting light akin to a mirror. History 2015 First Leader retrieved certain assets for unknown purposes. Kylstar was informed by Orb-One that five containment cells in Weapons Room 16 were broken; his property was loose. Kylstar had his escaped "weapons" teleported into a cell. He addressed them using Orb-One to translate. He told them they belonged in Weapons Room Four, but would stay where they were, since their customized cells were non-functional. He disregarded the captives' protests and had his ship lift off from the Moon's surface and head into space. Superman and Wonder Woman tried to convince Kylstar to return them to Earth. In this failed attempt, the captives smashed a hole under them and escaped their prison. Kylstar teleported himself and the captives to another destination in the vessel, where he made it clear he deemed their "programming" as flawed, and that he would personally reprogram them. He attacked them without warning, landing a punch in Captain Atom's face as he approached to talk. The punch sent Captain Atom through the room, knocking out Superman in the process. The others were distracted by the show of force, giving Kylstar the opportunity to overpower Superboy. While fighting the captives, Kylstar noted a certain "progress" in their programming, though they still could not best him. He easily redirected blasts from Superman and Captain Atom back at them. After knocking out Wonder Woman, Superboy managed to stop him from finishing her off. He threw Kylstar away, but the crystalline behemoth landed on his feet nearby, ready to continue the fight. Captain Atom and Superman flew around Kylstar, hoping to get a punch in. But they couldn't; Kylstar grabbed Superman's ankle and threw him into Captain Atom. The heroes decided to change tactics, and brought Kylstar down with the West Maneuver. Wonder Woman tied him up with her lasso and was ready to drag him off, but Kylstar was able to recover with Orb-One's help. Orb-One detained the escaped prisoners again. Kylstar stood over the heroes, who fell victim to the orbs' sonic screeching, until Miss Martian arrived, and destroyed several of the orbs. Kylstar's response was translated by Orb-One, who stated that he was impressed with the heroes' effort. Kylstar, through several orbs, explained to his assembled captives that he had abducted them to help free his people, who had been taken into slavery after his homeworld was destroyed. He now knew sentient "weapons" also deserved freedom, and offered to return them home, but promised good treatment and glorious battle to any who chose to fight by his side. Several captives chose to stay. Kylstar had the rest teleported away, then explained his plan: the slavers were too powerful to fight with insufficient weapons, so they would conquer the galaxy first. Powers and abilities * Energy absorption and redirection * Invulnerability * Super strength: Kylstar is strong enough to easily overpower Superboy, Superman, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and Wonder Woman. Appearances Background information * Kylstar was created by Greg Weisman and Cary Bates for Captain Atom #46. He kidnapped heroes from across the universe to use them in his battle against the dictators on his planet. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Articles without personality section Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength